Vocaloid Mystery
by Alex likes Milk and Cookies
Summary: Ami has been watching a show called "Vocaloid" but why does it have characters on it that look like Dia and Yoru and Miki? What's going on with this Vocaloid show and why does it have our hero's companions on it? Does it have something to do with.. Read!


Phantoms of Shugo Chara 

A little boy with spiky black hair sat under a Maple Tree chewing on a sandwich as a blonde haired girl with squinty eyes came towards him a halo above her hair and she pointed at him. He turned to look at her still chewing and she sighed and took him by his ear dragging him away, he yelled in response. She turned to stare at her and these words came out her mouth.

_We have to perform another show and she will be staring… _

He gave a small nod and walked away with her the wind covering their foot tracks.

Ami Hinamori sat at the TV screen as Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Hinamori bickered upstairs and watched her favorite show Vocaloid. This episode was Phantoms of Shugo Chara and it was suppose to feature her favorite guy character Yoru and her favorite girl character Dia. The screen turned to a dark castle with a knight with spiky black hair and golden eyes and a princess with orange hair and ribbons tied on the back and a black flowing dress. They sat a table drinking tea the knight smiling at the princess as she smiled back. In the opening it played a scary music showing the knight with a mask on and a devious smile one finger lazily in his mouth. He watched the young princess play the violin and on the night of the red moon at 12:00 he struck. The Phantom had a white mask with black clothing and a black hat on and walked down the foyer and down to the Princesses' room.

He entered with no trouble and walked to her bed as she dreamed she saw him and drew the cover's back easily startled. He jumped back and threw out his hand white petals fell against her covers and she stared in awe as he jumped out of the window one finger on his lips and left without a trace. All that was left was a single blue rose and it astounded her and she wound it with her fingers. A few moons later, she was performing for ladies and lords and when she finished they gathered to congratulate her and beyond them she saw The Phantom with the blue rose. That night when she slept she awaited for the Phantom, his feet glided over the floor and he glided to her. With no trouble she stared at him with a pink blush and his hand held a rose and he left it with her without a trace.

The next day she sipped tea silently and the rose sat a few feet away from her. But as she took was sip she fell unconscious and the Knight gave a dark chuckle. Carrying the unconscious Princess to the foyer in a white dress and sat her in a chair and the Phantom appeared as he left. He walked towards her the clock ticked 10:00 he lifted her hair and kissed it at 11:00 and at 12:00 she awoke and they danced under the moonlight and lights of the foyer. Darkness leading light, light falling for Darkness and Darkness with a threatening dark secret, he bowed to her and she moved to remove his mask. But when she had her hand on it he grabbed her hand putting a finger to his lips and taking a black key leaving it in her hand, she left without a trace.

The key reminded her of when she was a child as well…

_Past _

_Young Princess was crying sound fully and the Young Knight came to her and patted her head and she still cried. She set down the case he brought with him and took out a small violin. He began to play and she stared at him eyes wide and she played and played louder and louder. When he finished, he gave her the key and the case and walked away with no trace of his existence in the castle. _

Future

The Older Princess walked into another room putting the key inside of the case and twisting it opening the case to see the mask and the gloves and the hat and the clothes of the Phantom. A gasp came out of her mouth as she stood in shock and the young Knight entered the room and with a smirk grabbed the Princess from behind. Taking the ribbon from her hair and taking it between his teeth tossing it aside. She took shivering at the base of the wall and he stood over her one hand on the wall, his knee between her legs and he leaned closer. She stared at him for a while in fear before closing her eyes hands together waiting. He leaned closer and their lips touched and they kissed and the show ended showing the foyer and Ami recorded it.

She rushed up the steps to Amu's room and stared at the two bickering teenagers and in a pissed off tone yelled.

"QUIET!" she yelled and glared at them both.

She wiped her hands and then popped the tape into Amu's Telly and played the show over and Yoru stared at the Phantom and Knight and pointed at him.

"Nya~ Ikuto that guy looks like me!" He yelled.

Dia's egg floated over to the television and she popped out and stared down at it and stared too.

"That girl looks like me too" she said in a calmer voice then Yoru.

The two stared at each other and grew closer and Miki stood between them pointing at both.

"No" she said and they walked apart still staring at each other and Amu turned towards the t.v

She saw a blue rose and a little note saying We'll meet soon.

"Ami how long have you been watching this show anyway?" Amu asked curiously.

"I dwant knwow fow a wong twime I guwess" she said shrugging.

Dia stared at the t.v and could of sworn that the Phantom winked at Miki and her as his lips came with the princess. The princess gave a smile this was a very weird case.


End file.
